


Lyle Sucks

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Breastfeeding, F/M, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lyle broke his leg, so he's stuck at home with Aunt Lynn while their family went to the beach. While the two are at home, Lyle gains a finer appreciation for his motherly aunt, and Lynn relishes the opportunity to try something new. Thankfully for both, Lyle sucks pretty good.





	Lyle Sucks

**Author's Notes:**

Someone mentioned this pairing on 4chan and I gave in to temptation. ;-;

I hope you guys enjoy~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

LYLE SUCKS

This really sucked.

Dad took the whole family out to the beach, but Lyle had to stay behind because he broke his leg trying to do something cool like Lemy for once... and unironically failing just as hard.

That's the last time he let his sisters peer pressure him into roller skating on a sidewalk railing.

_Dumb sisters._

So, now he was in a wheelchair, especially designed just for him by Aunt Lisa. It was pretty cool and had hover jets that let him fly up and down the stairs.

But still, come on, guys... it's the pool! Think of all the hot babes he's missing out on.

Sure, a hover jet wheel chair made in a mad scientist's lab is pretty cool, but it doesn't have boobs or g-string thongs or wet skin or-

Fuck, now he was getting a hard on. Just great.

Things wouldn't be half as bad if he wasn't currently in the living room, trying to read a book as his mind turned over his horrible situation for the billionth time in a row.

What could make things so bad for him?

His Aunt Lynn was staying at home to babysit him.

It infuriated him because he wasn't a little boy and didn't need to be watched like a kid. So what if he was eleven? Fuck that. He was old enough to take care of himself now.

But no, it had to be Lynn.

His other aunts would notice he had a boner and play it off.

Aunt Luna might even give him a few pointers on decent porn videos to whack it to, or Aunt Lola might give him a little show with a popsicle to inspire him when he made it back to his bedroom. Even mom and sis would hold his hand or stroke his back and remind him its perfectly natural and then encourage him to take care of his needs with sweet kisses on his face and neck.

But his Aunt Lynn wasn't like the other women in his life. If she saw him sporting a boner, she'd call him out and tease him non stop.

And the thing that made it all so bad was that she was walking around the house wearing her extremely tiny red bikini.

She'd think he got a boner because of her, and while, yeah, she... sh-she was pretty hot... for an old woman pushing 30...

He still didn't want to deal with her smug attitude and playful banter.

So, he laid his book on his lap, hiding his erection as Lynn bounced into the room with a plate of little sandwiches and a pair of protein shakes. His eyes were automatically drawn to her B cup breasts, watching them jiggle as she jumped onto the couch. Her ass cheeks rippled on impact. Her long, freckled legs stretched out onto the coffee table.

She laid the plate of food on her lap and turned her lidded eyes on him.

"Hey, twerp, I made some snacks for us. I know your leg's broken, but your hand ain't. I'm not gonna feed you like your mom would."

His cheeks burned. Why was she so snarky? Why did she treat him like a child?

He looked at her smug face and then down at her lap. Her thong was so tiny he could barely see it. She may as well be completely naked under that plate.

He reached out and grabbed a triangle-shaped morsel and pulled it to his own lap.

His dick throbbed, excited that his hand was inches away from her center...

That Aunt Lynn was only wearing a bikini, that the cups only covered her nipples and most of her breasts were visible...

"Take a picture, lame-O," Lynn teased him, "It'll last longer."

Lyle hurriedly turned his eyes down to his lap, his face burning with embarrassment and frustration.

As he took a bite of his food, he thought about what he'd like to say to her.

Well, for starters, he wanted to knock her down a few pegs.

So...

"I was just wondering how your breasts are the same size as Bed's, and she's only five," he said coolly, chomping another bite of his food.

He heard the plate touch down on the table, and he felt his hairs on his neck shiver as she moved closer to him.

Lynn leaned over the arm, squeezing her arms side by side to push her boobs out more prominently.

She was frowning, and for a moment Lyle felt regret.

"I know you're used to those melons your mom has, and I bet you still suckle on them cause you're too young to eat real food yet," Lyle's eyebrows scrunched, "But these puppies are real, little boy."

He dropped his eyes to her breasts... her mostly naked, freckled, petite, perky breasts...

They were round and perfect handfuls, unlike the slightly drooping ones on Aunt Lori and mom.

"Where are they? I can't see them."

Lynn actually smirked at that. It was like she could tell he was full of crap and feigning arrogance. Oh, but he had a lot to learn...

Lynn got off the couch and stepped right in front of his wheelchair.

She planted her legs wide and put her hands on her hips. She let his eyes roam up and down her smol, toned body. The woman was short enough that her breasts were level with his eyes while he was sitting down. But she was strong enough, he knew, that she could pick him up (chair and all) over her head and snap him like a toothpick.

His skin tingled with excitement.

Imagine taming such a woman...

Her cheeks were dusted pink as she leaned closer, pushing her boobs closer to his face.

"There's only one way to prove these girls are real, Lyle."

He gulped, feeling his cheeks turn pink, too.

"Touch them."

For a moment his hands fiddled with his book, folding pages, rubbing the covers, squeezing his thigh...

The cast on his leg began itching him, or maybe he was getting too hot, or maybe he was actually dying...

He hesitated one second too long, and the woman turned away from him, taking his opportunity to fondle his first pair of boobs with her.

"I knew it. You're still too boyish to take what you want," she turned her head over her shoulder, her hand sliding down onto her butt.

Lynn bent all the way forward until she could see him between her legs. She was folded in half. Her hands were on her ass, spreading her cheeks apart. H-her thong was riding up her-

Holy fuck, he could see her privates!

"Well, little boy," she husked, "Are you gonna touch your favorite aunt?"

He didn't have the willpower to sass back at her. While "favorite" was probably a stretch... she was certainly hot, and definitely his type. Her attitude and body were stroking his cock so good, he was almost ready to cum with no other stimulus.

They both waited, and Lynn was actually surprised when his hands raised in the air.

She held her breath as his finger touched her hip.

Then his palms cradled her hips, just holding her.

So, it wasn't exactly the ass groping she was hoping for, but it was a start.

"How does it feel?"

His hands moved slowly, stroking her hips but never moving toward her thong. She felt lean and powerful. But she still had soft curves that outlined her muscles. It was amazing.

He told her all of that, blushing all the way, and Lynn smiled to herself.

It became clear he wasn't gonna push his luck. So Lynn decided to push it for him.

Bracing her hands on her knees, she pushed her butt backward. Her ass slid onto his knees, careful not to mess with his cast too much.

"Move the book, Lyle," she commanded him.

He did without a second thought, but immediately remembered his erection. His body burned and ached and his heart dropped as Aunt Lynn's eyes were staring right at his boner.

He expected her to tease him endlessly over it, regardless of how his dick got so big...

But then she bit her lip and scooted her ass closer to it, gliding up his thigh until her cheeks were hugging his bulge.

"Good boy," she purred as she wiggled her butt on him.

He nearly fainted from blood loss. Because not only was she super into it, but her thong covered snatch was so hot he could feel her heat through his pants.

He groaned as he felt her thong start to soak through his bottoms. Fuck, she was so wet...

Lynn purred as she wiggled her cunt all over his bulge, kissing his trapped dick with her wet heat. She grabbed his knees and started humping him faster.

"Put your hands on my ass, twerp. Squeeze my cheeks, play with your favorite aunt~"

Lyle cried out as she rode his dick harder, faster. His hands shakily grabbed her butt, He kneaded her ass, spread her cheeks open.

He could barely hold on, he was so horny, trembling so much...

Then, Lynn stopped twerking on him, and she stood up and turned around.

She swung her legs over his lap and sat down right on his dick.

She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

Her lips pressed to his forehead.

"Do you want to touch my tits now, little boy?" she smirked, her cheeks on fire.

Lyle nodded, laying his head in her neck as his hands grabbed her boobs.

The poor boy's dick throbbed so hard, even Lynn felt it, as he realized he was right... Her boobs were perfect handfuls. So tight and firm, even after childbirth and breastfeeding.

Lynn moaned as he slipped her cups away and his fingers held her full, naked breasts. He played with them, and she in turn started grinding on his lap again.

His pants were soaking wet; she rode him so easily now.

_Shlick, shlick~_

"Suck on my tits, twerp," she demanded him.

And Lyle moved his face over to her breast, nuzzling her with his nose; trying to find her teat...

When his lips latched onto her nipple, he started sucking hard for her breast milk, and Lynn nearly screamed, holding his head tight to her breast.

"F-fuck, suck on auntie's tit, little boy, drink her milk."

Lyle couldn't believe what was happening, as his hands cradled her boob to his lips. He squeezed and massaged her, and soon he felt wetness on his lips.

Both of them groaned as she started releasing milk into his suckling mouth.

Lynn didn't stop humping him as she held his head like a loving mother. She kissed his hair, encouraged him to take all he needed, to move to her other, neglected breast...

She was getting so hot, and she could feel the boy's dick throbbing, pulsing with need...

"M-mommy, I-"

He stopped suckling when he realized what he accidentally said, but Lynn stroked the back of his hair and guided him back to her leaking teat.

"Shh, it's ok, baby," she stroked him more, moaning as he started drinking from her small breasts again, "M-mommy will give you whatever you need, alright?"

He shakily released her boob to warn her that he was about to cream his pants, but then he latched onto her other breast and gave himself into his mommy's hands.

"What a good boy," Lynn cooed to him, "Cum for mommy. Pump your load into your underwear so I can masturbate with them later."

Her pussy rode him up to the breaking point, and then with a deep grind, she squeezed his orgasm from his balls.

Lyle nearly screamed into her breast; Lynn felt his tears on her naked skin, as he released in his pants.

Lynn kept stroking his bulge. She moaned as she felt his throb and jerk in his pants. Her heart raced, she held him tighter to her breast.

The boy was spent and fell limp in her arms, and she lifted his face in her hands.

She was smirking again, but he couldn't fight her off with snarky comments.

"I didn't know you had a mommy complex. Doesn't your mom let you suck on her tits anymore since you're still into it?"

Lyle looked down, away... ashamed at himself. He shook his head.

"N-no, I'm supposed to be a man, n-not a child..."

Lynn leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, making him freeze in shock.

"Well, I-" her cheeks burned, "I can be your mommy whenever you... you get hungry."

She felt his dick twitch under her hot snatch.

"I didn't get to breastfeed Lacy cause I was too young and..." she chuckled awkwardly, "I didn't have breasts until she was older, so..."

Lyle leaned closer, nudging her breast with his lips.

"I-I'm still a little hungry... mommy..." he whispered huskily.

His tongue tasted her nipple, taking her milk into his mouth.

Lynn saw his throat swallow as he started sucking on her little breasts again, and her cunt squeezed so tightly and she gushed her own juices through her thong and all over his pants.

"L-let's go get you cleaned up before they get home... son..."

She was going to get off his lap, but then Lyle's chair started floating and moving toward the stairs. She clung to the boy and laughed as he hurried to her bedroom.


End file.
